escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Malaz: El Libro de los Caídos
Malaz: El Libro de los Caídos (nombre original en inglés Malazan Book of the Fallen) es una serie de fantasía épica escrita por el autor canadiense Steven Erikson y publicada en diez volúmenes, el primero de ellos Los jardines de la Luna, publicado en 1999. La serie se dio por finalizada con la publicación de The Crippled God en febrero de 2011. La serie de Erikson se distingue por su complejidad y su extensión además de por presentar las vicisitudes a las que se enfrentan un amplísimo elenco de personajes mientras que el argumento detalla una enrevesada serie de acontecimientos en el mundo fantástico donde se encuentra el Imperio de Malaz. Cada una de las primeras cinco novelas pueden considerarse relativamente independiente a nivel argumental pues al final de cada una queda resuelto el conflicto primario presentado en ella; sin embargo muchos personajes y hechos se entrelazan a lo largo de la serie, conformando un todo más complejo y exponiendo el argumento general de la serie. Steven Erikson e Ian Cameron Esslemont crearon conjuntamente el mundo de Malaz a principios de los 80 como trasfondo para su campaña de juego de rol GURPS. Esslemont comenzó a publicar su propia serie de cinco novelas ambientada en este mundo en 2005, la primera de ellas La noche de los cuchillos (Night of Knives). Aunque los libros de Esslemont se publican bajo un título de serie diferente, Malaz: El Imperio (Novels of the Malazan Empire), Esslemont y Erikson colaboraron en el desarrollo del argumento durante todo el proyecto y los quince libros que lo componen son canónicos por igual y parte de la serie ya sean obra de Erikson o de Esslemont. Se compara a menudo la serie de Malaz con las de La Compañía Negra de Glen Cook (a quien se le dedicó el séptimo libro) y Canción de Hielo y Fuego de George R. R. Martin. Hasta 2006 se habían vendido 250000 copias de la serie. La editorial que publica la serie actualmente en español es La Factoría de Ideas tras una primera tentativa que no continuó más allá del primer libro a cargo de Timunmas. Serie de Malaz: El Libro de los Caídos Nombres de la edición en español a cargo de La Factoría de Ideas en primer lugar si existe versión publicada en español.Obras de Erikson editadas por La Factoria de IdeasObras de Esslemont editadas por La Factoria de Ideas Datos y fechas se refieren a la edición original en inglés. Novelas cortas en la serie # Blood Follows (2002) # The Healthy Dead (2004) # Thee Lees of Laughter's End (2007) # Crack'd Pot Trail (2009) # The Wurms of Blearmouth (2012) Malaz: El Imperio (por Ian Cameron Esslemont) # La noche de los cuchillos (Night of Knives, 2004) # ''Return of the Crimson Guad (2008) # Stonewielder (2010) # Orb, Sceptre, Throne (Enero de 2012) # Blood and Bone (Noviembre de 2012) The Kharkanas trilogy # Forge of Darkness (2012, escrita por Steven Erikson) Otras obras * The Encyclopedia Malaz (proximamente, Erikson y Esslemont planean escribirla y publicarla después de the Crippled God) Autoría Concepción Steven Erikson e Ian Cameron Esslemont crearon originalmente el mundo de Malaz como trasfondo para partidas de juegos de rol mediante el uso de una versión modificada de Advanced Dungeons & Dragons. En 1986, cuando Erikson y Esslemont ya habían adoptado el sistema GURPS, el mundo se había vuelto mucho más grande y complejo, acercándose a sus características actuales. Fue entonces cuando se desarrolló un guión para película titulado Gardens of the Moon. Una vez que no tuvieron éxito en suscitar el interés suficiente ambos escritores acordaron que cada uno escribiría una serie ambientada en su mundo compartido. Erikson convirtió Gardens of the Moon en una novela entre 1991 y 1992 pero no logró publicarla hasta 1999 y mientras tanto se dedicó a escribir diversas novelas de no ficción. Cuando logró vender Gardens of the Moon aceptó un contrato para escribir nueve volúmenes dentro de una serie. Dicho contrato con Bantam UK tenía un valor de 675000 libras lo que lo convertía en "una de las mayores cantidades jamás pagadas por una serie de fantasía". La primera historia publicada de Esslemont, la novela corta La noche de los cuchillos, se publicó como edición limitada por PS Publishing en 2004 y como edición en tapa dura de tirada para venta general por Bantam UK en 2007. Su segunda novela, Return of the Crimson Guard, se publicó en 2008, con una edición limitada de PS Publishing previa a la edición a gran escala de Bantam UK. La tercera novela, Stonewielder, se lanzó al mercado el 11 de diciembre de 2010 en el Reino Unido por Bantam y el 11 de mayo de 2011 en Estados Unidos por TOR. Erikson ha comentado que los dos autores colaborarán en The Encyclopedia Malaz, una exhaustiva guía de la serie que se publicará a continuación de la última novela de la saga principal. Influencias En un ensayo de The Cambridge Companion to Fantasy Literature, editada por Edward James y Farah Mendlesohn, Erikson lanzó un aviso sobre "el estado de los estudios de lo fantástico en relación con la fantasía épica", centrándose particularmente en las líneas con las que James comenzaba el Capítulo 5 del volumen. Erikson usa unas cuantas de las líneas de ese capítulo como epígrafe de un ensayo cuasiautobiográfico en The New York review of Science Fiction. Las frases de James eran: }} Erikson escribió "Pero la fantasía épica ha seguido avanzando, algo que los críticos no han sabido ver." Continúa, Erikson concluye "Así que, Profesor James, cuando dice que 'desde [Tolkien y El Señor de lo Anillos]... la mayoría de los escritores de fantasía posteriores tratan de imitarlo o buscan desesperadamente huir de su influencia', lo siento. Está usted completamente equivocado". Estructura La serie no está contada de manera lineal. En vez de eso varias líneas argumentales progresan simultaneamente, mientras las diferentes novelas individuales se mueven atrás y adelante entre ellas. Según progresa la serie las conexiones entre las diversas tramas se van volviendo cada vez más fácilmente identificables. Durante una firma de libros en noviembre de 2005 Steven Erikson confirmó que la saga de Malaz se compone de tres arcos argumentales mayores y los comparo con los vértices de un triángulo. La primera línea argumental tiene lugar en el continente de Genabackis, donde los ejércitos del Imperio de Malaz se enfrentan a las ciudades estado nativas por el dominio del continente. Una unidad militar de élite malazana, los Abrasapuentes, es el centro de esta trama pero según avanza la historia sus antiguos enemigos, los Tiste Andii liderados por Anomander Rake y los mercenarios comandados por el caudillo Caladan Brood, adquieren cada vez más importancia. La novela Los jardines de la Luna muestra el intento de los malazanos para asegurar el control de la ciudad de Darujhistan. Memorias del hielo, la tercera novela de la serie, continúa los hilos argumentales no resueltos en Los Jardines de la Luna al describir como los ejércitos malazanos ahora fuera de la ley se unen a sus antiguos enemigos para enfrentarse a un nuevo enemigo mutuo conocido como el Dominio Painita. Toll the Hounds, la octava novela, revisita Genabackis algunos años después ante la aparición de nuevas amenazas para Darujhistan y los Tiste Andii que ahora controlan la ciudad de Coral Negro. La segunda línea argumental tiene lugar en el subcontinente de Siete Ciudades y describe un gran levantamiento de la población nativa contra el dominio malazano. Esta rebelión recibe el nombre de 'el Torbellino'. La segunda novela publicada de la saga, Las puertas de la Casa de la Muerte, muestra el estallido de la rebelión y se centra en la incansable persecución por parte de los rebeldes del principal ejército malazano mientras este escolta a unos 40000 refugiados durante más de 2400 km. a través del continente. La historia de la persecución, y el hecho en sí mismo reciben el nombre de Cadena de Perros. La cuarta novela, La Casa de Cadenas, continúa esta trama con la aparición de refuerzos malazanos recién llegados (el 14º Ejército) que lleva la guerra hasta los rebeldes. Los logros del 14º les hace merecedores de su apodo, los 'Cazadores de huesos'. La tercera línea argumental se presentó en Mareas de medianoche, el quinto libro de la serie. La novela da a conocer un continente desconocido con anterioridad donde dos naciones, las tribus unidas de los Tiste Edur y el Imperio de Lether, se ven involucradas en enfrentamientos cada vez más intensos que culminan en guerra abierta. La novela tiene lugar al mismo tiempo que libros anteriores de la serie y los acontecimientos descritos son de hecho recuerdos relatados por un personaje del cuarto libro a uno de sus camaradas aunque la narración de la novela en sí es la tradicional forma en tercera persona. En el sexto libro, The Bonehunters, se combinan las tres tramas con el rehabilitado ejército malazano de Genabackis que llega a Siete Ciudades para ayudar a la derrota final de la rebelión. Al mismo tiempo flotas del recientemente proclamado Imperio Letherii se dedican a peinar el globo en busca de campeones adecuados para enfrentarse a su emperador inmortal en combate y en el proceso se ganan la enemistad de elementos del Imperio Malazano. La séptima novela, Reaper's Gale muestra al 14º Ejército malazano a su llegada a Lether para llevar el combate a la tierra natal de los Letherii. La novena novela, Dust of Dreams, recupera el argumento en el continente de Lether y trata de las actividades del 14º Ejército tras su exitosa liberación del pueblo Letherii y la revelación de que la especie K'Chain Che'Malle ha regresado y se dedica a perseguir objetivos desconocidos en el este. Las novelas de Ian Cameron Esslemont se clasifican bajo el subtítulo de Malaz: El Imperio, no como parte del mismo Malaz: Libro de los Caídos, y tratan principalmente del Imperio de Malaz, su política interna y de personajes que solo jugaron un papel menor en las novelas de Erikson. Su primera novela, La noche de los cuchillos, detalla los hechos ocurridos en Ciudad Malaz la noche que el Emperador Kellanved fue asesinado. La segunda, Return of the Crimson Guard, investiga las disputas en el Imperio de Malaz provocadas por las devastadoras pérdidas en las campañas de Genabackis, Korelri y Siete Ciudades tras los sucesos de The Bonehunters. La tercera novela, Stonewielder, explora hechos en el continente Korelri por primera vez en la serie y se centra en en el a menudo mencionado pero pocas veces visto personaje de Melena Gris. La cuarta novela, Orb, Sceptre and Throne vuelve a Genabackis una vez más tras la estela de Toll the Hounds de Erikson, y presenta a varios personajes muy conocidos de las novelas de Erikson. Posteriores comentarios de Esslemont y Erikson han insinuado que la quinta novela visitará el continente de Jacuruku y la sexta, ambientada en Assail, servirá como capítulo final y conclusión para la serie entera. Cronología Es difícil determinar una cronología precisa para los hechos en la serie debido a cierta confusión con las fechas. Sin embargo es posible establecer un orden cronologico básico. Las fechas dadas corresponden a años del Sueño de Ascua, el calendario que usa el Imperio de Malaz. * La noche de los cuchillos (Night of Knives) (1154) * Blood Follows (c. 1154) * The Lees of Laughter's End (c. 1154) * The Healthy Dead (c. 1158) * Mareas de medianoche (Midnight Tides) (1161), uno de los capítulos ocurre en 1159 y otro ocurre en la época de los Dioses Ancestrales) * Los jardines de la Luna (Gardens of the Moon) (1163) * Las puertas de la Casa de la Muerte (Deadhouse Gates) y Memorias del hielo (Memories of Ice) (1163–64), las dos novelas transcurren al mismo tiempo) * La Casa de Cadenas (House of Chains) (comienza un par de años antes que Las puertas de la Casa de la Muerte y acaba algo después) * The Bonehunters (1164–65) * Return of the Crimson Guard (c. 1165, justo después de The Bonehunters) * Reaper's Gale (c. 1165 o 1166) * Toll the Hounds y Dust of Dreams (tienen lugar al mismo tiempo) * Stonewielder (se estima que comienza más o menos a la mitad de Dust of Dreams o un poco después) * The Crippled God El siguiente libro de Esslemont, Orb, Sceptre, Throne ocurre al mismo tiempo que Stonewielder, Dust of Dreams y The Crippled God y los hechos narrados suceden en Darujhistan, en Genabackis. En el siguiente libro, Blood and Bone, Esslemont traslada la acción a Jakuruku al mismo momento que Stonewielder y las otras novelas, con una escena que enlaza directamente con la cronología de Stonewielder y Blood and Bone y un final que tiene lugar al mismo tiempo que el final de The Crippled God. El sexto y posiblemente último libro tendrá lugar después de los hechos de The Crippled God y servirá como epílogo de la serie. Hay unos cuantos acontecimientos en Memorias del hielo que apuntan a los hechos de Mareas de medianoche. Lady Envidia viaja a la ciudad de Callows con uno de sus seguleh solo para encontrársela completamente arrasada. Cundo habla con K'rul este le cuenta que tal destrucción fue obra de una raza de asesinos inhumanos que recorren los océanos del mundo a la búsqueda de campeones. Los Tiste Edur encontraron al campeón Seguleh mencionado en Reaper's Gale en la ciudad de Callows. Otra señal de que Mareas de medianoche ocurre a la vez que las otras dos novelas es un misterioso Tiste Edur que el escuadrón del capitán Paran encuentra arrastrado por las olas en la orilla que puede suponerse que es el mismo Tiste Edur teletransportado al final de Mareas de medianoche , Theradas Buhn. Además de esto la adivinación de Bruja de la Pluma en Mareas de medianoche confirma que la Fortaleza de las Bestias ha adquirido dos lobos como soberanos lo que ocurre al final de Memorias del hielo. También cuenta que la Fortaleza de Azath está bajo asedio, lo que puede ser una referencia a que el Azath esté literalmente asediado al final de Las puertas de la Casa de la Muerte o a la lenta muerte del Azath en Lether. En el caso de las novelas cortas debe mencionarse que The Lees of Laughter's End es cronologicamente anterior a The Healthy Dead al contrario que el orden de publicación y así viene presentado en el compendio de las novelas y es el orden recomendado de lectura. Personajes de Malaz: El Libro de los Caídos Razas de Malaz: El Libro de los Caídos Existen numerosas razas inteligentes humanas, humanoides y no humanas en el mundo de Malaz, divididas según su procedencia de cada una de las cuatro razas originales de los Forkrul Assail, Jaghut, K'Chain Che'Malle e Imass además de las razas Tiste invasoras: los Tiste Andii, Tiste Edur y Tiste Liosan. También existen razas de demonios inteligentes. Geografía La serie tiene lugar casi todo el tiempo en un único planeta aunque hay largas secuencias que tienen lugar dentro de las sendas (otros reinos o planos de existencia) de la magia. También hay flashbacks ocasionales a hechos de un remoto pasado. El planeta es comparable a la Tierra aunque su tamaño no se ha discutido y lleva habitado mucho más tiempo por razas inteligentes. Mareas de medianoche confirma que hay seis continentes en el planeta aunque en la serie se hace un uso frecuente del término 'subcontinente' lo que dificulta y deja poco claro que masas de tierra se consideran continentes y cuales subcontinentes. Se suele considerar que las grandes masas de tierra son Siete Ciudades, Quon Tali, Genabackis, Jacuruku, Assail y el continente en el que se hallan Lether y los Tiste Edur. Se cree que la discrepancia entre el número de continentes y las masas de tierra se debe a que Quon Tali y Siete Ciudades se consideran un solo continente aunque separado (de la misma manera que se considera que Europa y Asia son dos continentes separados). La discrepancia tendría su origen en un error del autor o del personaje que lo mencionó en la narración, mucho más probable teniendo en cuenta que la ignorancia geográfica es común entre los personajes de la serie. Siete Ciudades El continente de Siete Ciudades es el escenario de Las puertas de la Casa de la Muerte, La Casa de Cadenas y The Bonehunters y en él se encuentra el Sagrado Desierto Raraku donde tienen lugar importantes partes de la trama y la historia. Se suele denominar subcontinente y solo su parte más oriental se ha mostrado en los mapas de la serie. Su nombre tiene origen en las siete ciudades sagradas (Aren, Karakarang, Ubaryd, Ehrlitan, Karashimesh, Yath Alban y Ugarat), aunque existen otras ciudades grandes como Hissar, Panpot'sun and G'danisban. El subcontinente consiste en grandes áreas de espacios yermos y desiertos conocidos como 'Odhans' y también comprende la gran isla cercana de Otataral (de donde se extrae el mineral amortiguador de magia que deriva su nombre de la isla) que se encuentra más allá de la costa nordeste. La región presente en los mapas de Siete Ciudades se extiende unas 2800 leguas de este a oeste y unas 1800 leguas de norte a sur. La parte occidental de Siete Ciudades no se ha mostrado en los mapas pero las descripciones en The Bonehunters desvelaron que tres naciones (Nemil, Perish y el Imperio Shal-Morzinn) se hallan al oeste del Jhag Odhan y las tierras de las tribus Trell. Quon Tali El continente de Quon Tali ha aparecido brevemente en Los jardines de la Luna y en Las puertas de la Casa de la Muerte pero es en Return of the Crimson Guard donde se explora más a fondo. Es la metrópolis del Imperio Malazano y se encuentra al sur de Siete Ciudades. La extensa cadena de islas de Falar se halla al nordeste. La masa de tierra de Quon Tali se extiende unas 500 leguas de este a oeste y aproximadamente 780 leguas de norte a sur (incluyendo las islas Falari); es el único continente representado por completo en los mapas en la serie. Genabackis El continente de Genabackis es el escenario de las novelas Los jardines de la Luna, Memorias del hielo, Toll the Hounds y un largo fragmento al principio de La Casa de Cadenas. Genabackis es considerado un continente por derecho propio y se halla al este de Siete Ciudades y Quon Tali, al otro lado del Abismo del Buscador (que los nativos de genabackis llaman Océano Meningalle). La porción en los mapas de Genabackis (que recuerda a una península muy larga) se extiende más de 600 leguas de este a oeste y más de 1000 leguas de norte a sur. El área norte de Genabackis está bajo el control del Imperio de Malaz mientras que su parte central se mantiene bajo el control de una poco definida coalición de ciudades liderada por Darujhistán. Su parte meridional no aparece en los mapas de los libros aunque se mencionan dos importantes lugares situados en la zona sur del continente: Alborada, conocida sobre todo por los túmulos K'Chain Che'Malle y la pulsante herida bullendo de caos presente allí, y la ciudad de Elingarth, hogar de la legendaria compañía de las Espadas Grises (el ejército que ha jurado lealtad al Jabalí del Verano) y la Asociación Comercial de Trygalle. Darujhistan Darujhistan es una ciudad de 300000 habitantes en el continente de Ganabackis. Tiene sus orígenes en una batalla entre los Forkrul Assail, los Jaghut y los T'lan Imass; la contienda terminó con la partida de los Assail y la sepultura de los Jaghut en grandes túmulos. Los rumores y la consiguiente búsqueda de tesoros entre los restos llevó al asentamiento de las tribus humanas Gadrobi. Campamentos y agrupamientos de chozas empezaron a aparecer gradualmente y acabaron conformando la Ciudad Azul, Darujhistan. Este nombre y su otro apodo, "Ciudad del fuego azul", se deben a que las calles están iluminadas por gas atrapado en inmensas cavernas que arde con un brillo azul. Aunque aparentemente gobernada por un grupo de consejeros bajo la apariencia de una república los verdaderos gobernantes son un grupo de hechiceros conocidos como la Cábala de T'orrud. Darujhistan aparece en la serie como parte influyente de una alianza de Ciudades Libres que resisten ante el avance del Imperio de Malaz. Tras ser ocupada por el Imperio se convierte en uno de sus principales socios comerciales. La ciudad fue el marco de un enorme combate entre varias fuerzas y un tirano Jaghut revivido que finalmente dio lugar a la creación de una casa de Azath para atrapar a la criatura. Darujhistan es el escenario de Los jardines de la Luna y Toll the Hounds y aparece en Memorias del hielo y La Casa de Cadenas. Jacuruku El continente de Jacuruku solo ha aparecido en recuerdos. Esta masa de tierra se describe como el 'continente hermano' de Korelri que quedó prácticamente devastado durante una guerra que aconteció varias decenas de miles de años antes de la serie. Antes de The Bonehunters algunos seguidores discutían si Jacuruku aún existía o si el continente entero había sido borrado de la faz del planeta durante los acontecimientos del prólogo de Memorias del hielo. Sin embargo en The bonehunters se confirma que Jacuruku aún existe cuando un personaje rememora su encuentro con sus habitantes mientras que en Reaper's Gale varios personajes afirman haberlo visitado recientemente y en Return of the Crimson Guard un grupo de personajes desembarca en él durante un breve periodo. Korel El continente de Korel se halla relativamente cerca de Quon Tali, hacia el sur, y Melena Gris estaba al mando de los ejércitos malazanos en el lugar antes del colapso de la campaña y de que se convirtiera en un renegado. La primera aparición de Korel en la serie tiene lugar en Stonewielder de Esslemont. Korel consiste en dos subcontinentes, las Tierras del Puño y Stratem. Se menciona que el continente de Korel quedó gravemente dañado por la caída del Dios Tullido que dejó cientos de pequeñas islas a lo largo de la costa y muchos lagos en su interior. La noche de los cuchillos y The Bonehunters revelan que una poderosa raza de hechiceros conocidos como Jinetes de la Tormenta habitan el mar entre Quon Tali y Korelri, y Korelri se defiende de ellos con una inmensa fortificación que cubre la costa norte conocida como Stormwall, vigilada por guerreros religiosos fanáticos compormetidos con la Dama Bendecida, una sacerdotisa que estuvo a punto de alcanzar la divinidad al obtener poder de los restos del Dios Tullido. La Isla de Malaz está bastante cerca de la costa norte de Korel dado que el brazo de agua que los separa recibe el nombre de estrecho. En Los jardines de la Luna se menciona que Stratem fue una vez hogar de los K'Chain Che'Malle antes de su migración y casi extinción. Assail El continente de Assail ha sido mencionado en varias ocasiones a lo largo de la serie. Se encuentra entre Genabackis y el continente Letherii y se considera el lugar más peligroso y hostil del mundo de Malaz. Se sabe que los mercenarios de la Guardia Carmesí y algunos T'lan imass han tenido encuentros allí y aunque los malazanos conocen de la existencia de Assail y de Wrecker's Coast a lo largo de su orilla, el Imperio ha preferido no hacer incursiones en el lugar debido al extremo peligro que supone la región. Se sabe que el continente está dominado por un líder humano (o puede que varios de ellos) cuyos ejércitos son lo bastante poderosos para destruir a las fuerzas T'lan Imass. Poco más se sabe del lugar. Lether El continente de Lether es el escenario de las novelas Mareas de medianoche, Reaper's Gale, Dust of Dreams y The Crippled God y se encuentra al otro lado del mundo respecto del Imperio Malazano. La sección del continente reflejada en el mapa presente en Mareas de medianoche se extiende más de 600 leguas de norte a sur y casi 700 leguas de este a oeste. El mapa en Reaper' Gale es notablemente mayor pero carece de escala. El mapa en The Crippled God muestra la parte oriental del continente y tampoco consta ninguna escala. Historia La historia contada hasta ahora en las novelas abarca más de 300000 años y no ha sido desvelada por completo. Erikson ha afirmado que mantiene la historia de su mundo ambigua de forma deliberada. Al comienzo de la serie el lector no tiene conocimiento alguno de la naturaleza o la historia del mundo de Malaz, ambas profundamente ligadas a las muchas razas humanoides que pueblan el planeta. Al emplear los puntos de vista de personajes extremadamente longevos y mediante unas pocas escenas del pasado lejano Erikson revela detalles del mundo, su historia y sus habitantes. Magia La magia en la serie de Malaz se desencadena al acceder al poder de las Sendas o de las Fortalezas desde el interior del cuerpo del mago. Algunos efectos comunes a la mayoría de las sendas incluye el encantamiento de objetos (investidura), deflagraciones a gran escala y viajes a través de las sendas que cruzan grandes distancias en un corto periodo de tiempo. Solo una minoría de entre los humanos puede acceder a las sendas, habitualmente escogiendo y practicando solo una mientras que los magos supremos pueden acceder a dos o tres. Existen dos notables excepciones a esto: el mago supremo Ben el rápido que puede acceder en cualquier momento a siete a la vez de un repertorio de doce (gracias a la muerte y posterior unión con las almas de otros once hechiceros) y Beak, que puede acceder a todas las sendas (aunque parece tener alguna clase de tara mental). Algunas razas antiguas tienen acceso a sendas raciales que parecen ser notablemente más poderosas y que no pueden ser bloqueadas por el mineral atenuador de la magia, la otataralita. Además exitse una forma de magia más tosca pero en ocasiones más potente que puede ser dominada al capturar espíritus naturales de la tierra, elementos, personas o animales. Una versión de este tipo se hace evicente cuando se requiere o se canaliza el poder de un Ascendiente o un Dios, aunque la mayoría de las veces también se relaciona con la senda con la que esté asociado ese ser. Cartas y barajas Las cartas pertenecen a la Baraja de los Dragones mientras que las losas, más antiguas, forman parte de las Losas de la Fortaleza. Son similares en tanto que ambas se usan para obtener información sobre el presente y el porvenir. Se usan por separado en dos continentes diferentes y el conocimiento sobre ellas no es compartido excepto por algunos individuos como Botella, un mago de cuadro del 14º Ejército de Tavore. Las Casas (Baraja de los Dragones) y las Fortalezas (Losas de la Fortaleza) están habitualmente relacionadas con las Sendas (Baraja) y las Fortalezas (Losas). Según evoluciona la magia las cartas y las losas pasan a estar activas o inactivas. No es habitual que las dos se solapen pero en casos excepcionales cuando reinos más primitivos pasan a estar activos sí llegan a hacerlo (la Fortaleza de la Bestias, mencionada en Memorias del hielo y Mareas de Medianoche). Baraja de los Dragones La Baraja de los Dragones recuerda a una baraja de tarot pues se compone de cartas que se usan para adivinar el futuro. La diferencia es que una auténtica baraja de dragones se ajusta por sí misma a las circunstancias cambiantes del panteón. Los dibujos en las cartas reflejan a los dioses/ascendientes cuya representación era el objetivo de su creación y si una entidad asciende o muere la baraja cambia para reflejarlo. No todas las cartas están activas en todos los continentes: se menciona que Obelisco, por ejemplo, se ecnuentra inactivo hasta bien avanzada Las puertas de la Casa de la Muerte. Losas de la Fortaleza Parecida a una versión primitiva de la Baraja de los Dragones, las losas de las fortalezas se usan para adivinación. Su uso está restringido al continente de Lether, donde la influencia de la senda Jaghut detuvo la evolución de la magia en un estado más primitivo. Las Losas de la Fortaleza se lanzan en vez de ser leídas o interpretadas. Recepción El crítico de SF Site, Dominic Cilli, escribió "Malaz: El Libro de los Caídos de Steven Erikson ha conseguido por sí solo elevar el nivel de la literatura fantástica", a la vez que alaba la ambición y el talante de Erikson: }} Adaptaciones Circulan rumores sobre una versión cinematográfica de la serie desde hace varios años. Steven Erikson e Ian Cameron Esslemont originalmente elaboraron Los jardines de la Luna como un guión de película, aparentemente una comedia centrada en los parroquianos de la Taberna del Fénix de la primera novela. Todas las copias de este guión parecen haber desaparecido. Más recientemente se ha ido dando forma a un guión titulado Chain of Dogs que basicamente es una adaptación de una trama importante de la novela Las puertas de la Casa de la Muerte que está a la espera de financiación. Los escritores (que han consultado a Erikson sobre el proyecto) han declarado que esperan recaudar fuera del entramado de Hollywood pero reconocen que el enorme presupuesto y el abundante uso requerido de animación por ordenador pueden hacerlo imposible. Se ha empezado a negociar para la creación de un juego de rol basado en la serie que posiblemente usaría el sistema d20 usado por las versiones más recientes de Dungeons & Dragons. No se ha hecho ningún anuncio formal al respecto todavía. Referencias Enlaces externos * Malazan Book of the Fallen en la Internet Speculative Fiction Database * A Tale of the Malazan Book of the Fallen en Internet Book List * Malazan Empire Principal web de seguidores, incluye un foro frecuentado ocasionalmente por Erikson y otros relacionados con la saga. * Encyclopaedia Malazica Wiki más importante, frecuentada por Steven Erikson. * Archaeologist of Lost Worlds - Análisis de la saga de Malaz hasta 2004 en la página web SALON.com * Malazan Book of the Fallen en FantasyFan.org ---- Categoría:Series de novelas fantásticas cs:Malazská kniha padlých de:Das Spiel der Götter en:Malazan Book of the Fallen it:La caduta di Malazan hu:A Malazai Bukottak könyvének regéje pl:Malazańska Księga Poległych ru:Малазанская книга павших sv:Malazan Book of the Fallen